Daughter of Darkness
by nightstars
Summary: After Edward left Bella, she face difficulties in her dreadful life. She is soon entitled by the Volturi Princess and Daughter of darkness. But then while getting her revenge to Victoria and Laurent, she met her past. First fanfic!
1. Revelation of my sickening past Part 1

_**Hooray! My very first fanfic! Finally! Well, hope you forgive me to the wrong grammars or spellings I done. If it's possible, please no flames!**_

_**Bella**__**: You know you forgot something.**_

_**Me**__**: What did I forgot?**_

_**Bella**__**: The disclaimer…duh…**_

_**Me**__**: They know it**_

_**Bella**__**: You still need to tell them.**_

_**Me**__**: Fine, fine. I do NOT own Twilight. I just control them!**_

_**Bella**__**: And?**_

_**Me**__**: The amazing Stephanie Meyer does. Happy?**_

_**Bella**__**: (smiles) On with the story!**_

_**Me**__**: Ciao!**_

**Chapter 1: Revelation of my sickening past Part 1**

Well, I'm here with Heidi and Jane, shopping. Yes! I'm shopping! Now I understand why Alice gets excited when she shops. It is soooooooo much fun, though. I'm actually loving and enjoying it! But still, I can't believe when the Cullen's leave me. I really have a difficult time forgetting them. Especially the time when he leaves me in the dark, scary, damp woods.

_**o**__**Flashback**__**o**_

"Bella, I…I need to leave." Edward said with his fist close on his sides. _**(I know that he didn't say that. But, hey! It's my story.)**_

"Ok. Why are we leaving?" I'm shock at the subject.

"No. Bella, I and my family are going to leave. I'm leaving you here in Forks." He step back a little.

"Why?" I said astonishingly. Why does he wants to leave without me? This isn't in our plan.

"Because…" he gulped, "I don't love you anymore." then he left me. Well he's not kidding that he will leave me here. I fell into my knees and cried and cried until I couldn't cry anymore. The last thing I knew I fainted.

I woke up in a very dark room, "Hello?" I said but all I here is my very own echo. "Edward?" I called his name hopping this is just a bad dream. But all I heard is a familiar voice, "Bella?" I gasped that's my dad, "Dad?" I squinted my eyes trying to get use at the dark. I saw my dad tied up with a hump on his forehead. I quickly sprinted to him gladly I'm not tied up. "Dad, how did you get in here?" I ask trying to untie but the rope is too tight I tried and tried, " Someone hit me on my head. I'm trying to find you after finding out your gone after I got home..." he trailed but was cut off by another familiar voice that I really hate," So how's your beauty sleep?" Victoria ask viciously. Once she opened the door, it showed some light and I found myself hugging my dad but secretly untie him from the tight rope. Victoria release a scary laugh, "The Cullen's left you right?" then I thundered, " Why is my dad in this? He's not involve." my dad's head snap up, "What do you mean?" the last thing I knew Victoria told dad the whole story. My dad gasped at everything. After Victoria told dad the story he face me, "Is that all true?" I just nodded and look away ashamed that I didn't tell him this. But before he talk Victoria grab me by the neck and snarled, "Enough all of this father and daughter stuff! I'm getting thirsty." But little did she know I already finish untie my dad. I try to catch my dad's eye with a face of 'Hurry! Escape without me! I'm going to die anyway!' But he didn't listen, instead he grab his gun and shoot at Victoria's arm. "That will not kill me." She dangerously said and throw me on the wall very hard that it makes my head dizzy. " Bella!" Dad shouted and ran to me unsuccessfully, Victoria grab my dad and bit him! "Dad!" I shouted, she's drinking dad's blood! OH no! This is very bad! Everything I love leaves! and I found myself crying very hard. I saw him mouthed 'I love you' and close his eyes. After Victoria finish drinking him, she throw my dad's corpse on the far side of the corner and grab me again, "Go ahead bite me!" I bravely said that makes her smile and bite me. But as I was going to close my eyes while I could feel the pain, the wall crash revealing to deep red cloak figures and attack Victoria and leaving me to change.

_**So how is it? Do you like it? I'm planning on the next chapter you will find out everyone's powers. Sorry it's kinda short. Well, Ciao!**_

_**Bella: **__**Until the next story. (smiles revealing fangs?)**_

_**Audience:**__** (gasps)**_

_**Me:**__** OH...you will find about that.**_

_**Yours till the moon beams,**_

_**nightgirl98**_


	2. Abilities and Powers Revealed

_**Hi guys! Like I promise, here is a list of the characters and their powers including their appearances. Remember! It's my story so if there is uncommon abilities, I made it. We'll start at the Volturi:**_

**

* * *

Aro****:**

**Born****: 1300 BC **

**Species: Vampire **

**Hair color****: Jet black **

**Eye color:**

**Milky red **

**Black (when thirsty) **

**Skin color:**

**-Pale **

**-Almost translucent **

**Abilities:**** Basic vampire powers **

**Special abilities:**** Tactile telepathy **

**Occupation:**** Volturi leader **

**Loyalty****: Volturi **

**Marcus****:**

**Born:**** 1300 BC **

**Species: **** Vampire **

**Hair color:**** Jet Black (long) **

**Eye color**

**-Red **

**-Black (when thirsty) **

**Skin color:**** Pale (translucent) **

**Abilities****: Basic vampire skills **

**Special abilities****: Relational empathy **

**Occupation:**** Volturi Leader **

**Loyalty:**** Volturi**

**Caius****:**

**Born****: 1300 BC **

**Turned:**** 1280 BC - 1270 BC **

**Species:**** Vampire **

**Hair color:**** Silvery-blond **

**Eye color**

**-Red **

**-Black (when thirsty) **

**Skin color:**

**-Pale **

**-Onion white **

**-Translucent **

**Abilities:**** Basic Vampire Skills **

**Occupation:**** Volturi leader **

**Loyalty:**** Volturi **

**Isabella Marie Swan Volturi (in my story she is one of the Volturi****): **

**Born:**** September 13, 1987 **

**Created by****: Victoria**

**Height:**** 5'4" **

**Species: Powerful Vampire**

**Hair color:**** Dark brown **

**Abilities:**

**-Mental Shield**

**-Power Absorber**

**-Flying**

**-Controls, absorbs and makes Fire  
**

**-Can bring a mist of fog**

**-Shapeshifter**

**-Can talk to animals when shifted on their kind**

**Eye color**

**-Chocolate brown (as a human) **

**-Fire-red (normal)**

**-Foggy-white (when flying)**

**-Leafy-Green (when controling fire)**

**-Crimson Red (as newborn vampire) **

**-Deep Magenta-Pink (when thirsty as a vampire) **

**-Deep Red (When fed with fangs showing but disappears after 3 days)**

**-Luminous Green (when needed to rest)**

**-Pure White (when transformed)**

**-Green with silver rings on the inside (when you said the truth and when light is on the pointing at her eyes light reflected)**

**-Violet with dark rings on the inside (when you said a lie ****when light is on the pointing at your eyes light**** reflected with dark light****)  
**

**Skin color:**** Pale white, but sometimes paler than any ordinary vampire**

**Titles:**

**-Volturi Princess and Daughter**

**-Most powerful and beautiful Vampire ever live**

**-Grand Vamp**

**-Your Worst Nightmare**

**Occupation and Loyalty: Volturi Princess and Daughter**

_**

* * *

Ok, soo I will just skip the rest. We already know about them right?**_

_**So, Please wait for the other chapters. Sometimes I'm kinda going tom post them late Because of school work, or something. You finally get it right?**_

_**Well see ya guys!**_

_**Bella**__**: Woah! I'm very powerful!**_

_**Me**__**: So do you like it?**_

_**Bella**__**: What do you mean like it? I LOVE it!**_

_**Me**__**: (Smiles)**_

_**Yours till the jelly beans,**_

_**Nightgirl98**_


	3. Revelation of my Sickening Past part 2

_**Hi guys! Be SURE to read Bella's powers because I'm not going to mention her powers in the following chapters. Just a little reminder. :)**_

_**Bella: YOU'VE GOT TO SEE IT!**_

_**ME: Excited much.**_

_**Bella: I'm just overly-excited about this story!**_

_**ME: (rolled eyes)**_

_**Bella: Hey! I think you forgot to say something!**_

_**ME: I didn't forget anything!**_

_**Bella: The DISCLAIMER!**_

_**ME: But they already knew!**_

_**Bella: (sighs) nightgirl98 doesn't own Twilight! She just controls us!**_

_**ME: Ciao! (winks)**_

_**Bella: On with the story!**_

**Chapter 2: Revelation of my sickening past Part 2**

_Previously on Faith is really on our Side:_

_"Go ahead bite me! I'm really going to die." I bravely said that makes her smile and bite me. But as I was going to close my eyes while I could feel the pain, the wall crash revealing two deep red cloak figures and attacks Victoria and leaving me to change._

They fought Victoria, unexpectedly I saw another figure help Victoria fighting them. It's hard to see anything while you're changing, but when Victoria warn her 'partner' that the other Volturi guard is going behind him, she warned him.

"Laurent behind you!" Victoria shouted alerting him. I gasped. The one who helped me escape James. I can't believe it. I feel my eyes going down. I try to fight it because I want to see Victoria AND Laurent dead! It's a good thing my anger help me to keep myself awake. I got disappointed when they flew away. I could feel myself getting sleepy. The last thing I knew, the red cloak figure carried me into his cold arms and whispered,

"I'm Demetri and beside me is Alec and you are going to be a vampire." And it went dark.

***~*~***_**Flashback ends**_***~*~***

They saved me from Victoria and Laurent. I'm so mad at them, especially at Laurent that I promise to myself that I will find them and kill them both. I just hope my dad is in a better place now. I wish he would rest in peace. I even don't say goodbye. It's a good thing that I have the power to bring the dead's soul. But my power is limited. It only last for thirty minutes. I plan to use this on my dad when I found and killed Victoria and Laurent. Oh, and I almost forgot to tell you about the Cullens. I already forgot them. Since they're the ones who leave me. I never forgot them COMPLETELY. I mean I didn't forgot their names or something. Well, you know what I mean. Aro of the Volturi is impressed with me when he saw my powers. I still remember it like it was yesterday.

_***~*~***__**Flashback**__***~*~***_

I woke up with a start; I notice that I'm laid in a gold and red queen size bed. The room is beautiful that I almost didn't notice eight beautiful figures when I sat up on my bed. I recognize them,

"Volturi." I muttered under my breath and look away, looking on the red blanket around me. At the corner of my eyes, I saw their eyes wide once I heard them all gasped,

"How do you know?" a girl that is about 5 feet with pale brown hair and have a pale skin that I believe is Jane ask still recovering from the shock I gave them,

"A certain family told me all about you." I answered still not looking at them. I'm afraid of what will happen next. When they already recovered Aro cleared his throat and spoke,

"It seems you already know about us. But honestly, I am surprise that you are not shouting or something." He said with wide-eyes, I just shrug,

"I'm going to guess you are going to kill me, huh?" I hesitate. Everyone laugh, it's my turn to be surprise. So I look up at them,

"Maybe that certain family of yours has wrong information about us. We are not that harsh." I believe that it's Cauis who said that. I sighed in relief,

"So it seems we don't need to introduce with ourselves. So may I ask what is your name?" Marcus asked, but before I speak Aro cut me off,

"May I have your hand?" he said, I smiled weakly knowing he will search my mond for my past, I nodded and give him my hand. He gasped,

"I can't read her thoughts!" Everybody gasped,

"Well, the Cullens can't use their powers on me. So I think you couldn't too." I said, everyone gasped except Aro, Marcus and Cauis. They seem interested. They ask everyone to try their powers on me. But they failed. I just smile,

"May I ask something?" I ask and they nod, I face Demetri and Alec,

"What happened to my dad?" they just blink and Demetri answered,

"Alec saw him um…dead…" he said slowly because he don't want to upset me, I nodded signaling him to continue,

"He found his wallet, grabs your address, and put him down there until someone found him. I believe he's a wolf. Good thing Alec got away before anyone sees him." Demetri said. I just smile, a sad smile, I just hope Jacob get him into a great funeral and may dad rest in peace. I wish I could go. I suddenly sighed, I can't cry anymore. It will only hurt further if I cry. Aro sat beside me and patted my back as if I'm his very own daughter.

_***~*~**__**Flashback ends**__***~*~**_

But little did they know that it will turn out like that. Me as Aro's only daughter and as Marcus and Cauis' only niece. It's fun here in Volturi. Especially if you are the most powerful _princess_ in the world. I'm having a good time here. I got many friends and a great boyfriend, and that is Demetri. Yes the one who saves me. Oh, and Alec is a good friend too, along with everyone.

"OMG! Look at that dress Bella! It's soooo C-U-T-E!" that's Jane bringing me to reality,

"Look at those shoes!" I shrieked, enjoying shopping,

"Let's just go inside!" Heidi suggests and we just run our way to the store.

That is until…my phone rang.

_**I know its soooo short but if you are patient enough to let me finish it so it will be longer, then I will do it.**_

_**Bella**__**: Oh yeah, and we would like to thank you to SciFi **__**Lover**__** 87 and twilight642531 for adding this to your story alert.**_

_**ME**__**: Oops, almost forgot. Thanks for reminding me that. THANK YOU GUYS. And thanks to my dearest twin sister for the support. (winks and blows kiss). If it wasn't for SciFi and twilight, I will never get excited and finish this story. But I will try to rewrite it and make my chapters longer.**_

_**Bella**__**: Ciao!**_

_**Yours till the teardrops,**_

_**Nightgirl98**_

_**P.S**_

_**Sorry that it took a while to submit my story, it is because I have so MANY homeworks. Ugh, But don't worry when it is vacation. I will try my best to write many stories.**_


	4. Author's Note I hate this things too

_**Hi guys! Sorry but this is not a chapter. It is just letter that we call here in fanfiction an "Author's Note". So sorry for this. Really. But I think I can't post my stories faster. Schoolwork. I hate them sooooo much! Well. Ciao! Please be patient.**_

_**Yours till the gum drops,**_

_**Nightgirl98**_


	5. Phone call for Isabella Volturi

_**Hi guys! Sorry it took so long to submit this chapter. It is just I'm sooooooo pressured in school that I don't have time for writing my story! (sigh) But don't worry I'm trying to do my best to work on my freaking schedule.**_

_**Bella**__**: Why did you keep forgetting something?**_

_**ME**__**: What did I forgot this time?**_

_**Bella**__**: The people we need to thank to!**_

_**ME**__**: OOOOOOPS! Sorry… we want to say thank you to chrissandraharkness for adding my story to your story alert and Dunk234 for adding my story to your favorite list and adding me to your Author Alert. You guys don't know how happy I am when you guys are supporting my story and me.**_

_**Bella**__**: twilight642531 thanks for loving nightgirl's story. We'll try to update you as soon as we get the next chapter done.**_

_**ME**__**: Ciao! (winks)**_

**Chapter 3-The Family Reunion**

* * *

_**Previous Chapter:**_

_But little did they know that it will turn out like that. Me as Aro's only daughter and as Marcus and Cauis' only niece. It's fun here in Volturi. Especially if you are the most powerful __princess__ in the world. I'm having a good time here. I got many friends and a great boyfriend, and that is Demetri. Yes the one who saves me. Oh, and Alec is a good friend too, along with everyone._

_"OMG! Look at that dress Bella! It's soooo C-U-T-E!" that's Jane bringing me to reality,_

_"Look at those shoes!" I shrieked, enjoying shopping,_

_"Let's just go inside!" Heidi suggests and we just run our way to the store._

That is until…my phone rang.

'This got to be good' I thought, I really hate it when someone disturbs my shopping trips. It is just so irritating that sometimes I want to smash some things, but sure I cannot do that in the mall. So I just need to keep my temper, and THAT IS THE PROBLEM! I seem to lose my temper as my vampire years go.

"Bonjour?" I said as I answered the phone, I also learn so many languages as the years past. That is my favorite part! I can't learn so many languages when I'm human.

"Bella? It's daddy." Daddy said hearing excitedness (if there is a word for that) behind his voice, "I have a very good news for you dear." He said,

"What is it daddy? This better be good, because you exactly know that I have 'temper issues'." I said impatiently raising my voice a little at the words, 'temper issues',

"Well, I think you will get excited at this one, sweetie." Daddy laughed, now I'm getting annoyed,

"Spit it out dad." I annoyingly said over the phone,

"Alec, Felix and your _boyfriend_," daddy said emphasizing the word 'boyfriend', like all dads, they still don't get along with their daughter's boyfriends,

"Daddy…" I sighed, they just don't get that every girl needs a partner in their life,

"They found Victoria and Laurent." Daddy finally said. I open my mouth and but no sound got out. And then, I suddenly ran into the store to find Jane and Heidi,

"GUYS!" I shrieked,

"WHAT?" they imitate,

"ALEC! ALEC! ALEC!" I shrieked again and started jumping out and down, it's a good thing there are almost no one is in the store except the store owner who is busy playing her ipod and reading her magazine,

"WHAT! WHAT! WHAT!" they imitate again now jumping up and down too,

"DEMETRI! DEMETRI! DEMETRI!" I shrieked again and again,

"WHAT! WHAT! WHAT!" they imitate again still jumping up and down,

"Wait a sec…" Heidi said,

"Ok, let's calm down for a minute…" Jane suggested, while I hold my excitement,

"Ok…ok…ok…" I breathed,

"Breathe in, breathe out…." Heidi said knowing that vampires don't need to breathe,

"Alec and Demetri finally found VICTORIA AND LAURENT!" I said shrieking at the capitalized words. The last thing I know, we were jumping up (still holding my phone) and down making shrieking noises. It's a good thing the people who works there are nowhere to be seen.

"Ok let's calm down." Heidi giggled, still calming down,

"Dad? Anything else?" I ask daddy still on the phone,

"ummmm…." Daddy gulped, now I got curious,

"Why is there anything wrong with them? " I ask,

"They are with the Cullens and some of the Quillette pack, meaning your friend wolves are there." I froze with wide-eyed, I almost slip my phone on my hand. Jane and Heidi began to wear their "What's wrong?" look,

"Honey?" daddy called,

"Still here." I answered getting out of my trance,

"Do you still want to go? Or I will tell the boys that they must bring Victoria and Laurent here for you to kill them?"

"No daddy it's ok. I'm sooooo over with them."

"Ok sweetie…"

"Bye daddy we will go there right now! Oh and daddy?"

"Yes?"

"Where are they right now?"

"Do you remember the dark woods when…"

"When?"

"When he left you?" I pause

"Dear? Are you still there? I'm so sor…"

"It's ok daddy, I remember. Why did you ask?"

"Well…they are right at that place." Another pause

"We could bring Victoria and Laurent here…"

"No, no daddy it's ok. This girl is big now and she can face her 'fears'."

"Ok darling, as you wish. Hurry up if you don't want to lose them again."

"Sure daddy. Love you." I hurriedly hung up. But before I leave, the Jane and Heidi shouted,

"WAIT WE WILL COME WITH YOU!" I just sigh and nod followed by shrieking sounds coming from Jane and Heidi. I just laugh at them soooo excited to go there, I teleported our shopping bags in each other's room, ourselves in one alley where there are no one in there, teleported our two red cloaks (for Jane and Heidi) and one dark blue cloak (for Bella, which means she is the most important part of the Volturi) and use my fashion power which I got from a teenage slash girly vampire five years ago. I just dress them up on what is on their mind and poof it is done. Starting from Jane who is now wearing soft beige dress with Jimmy Choo gladiators and a stack of diamond bracelets from Dana Rebecca Designs, Heidi who is now Versace mini and nude suede booties, and me in a embellished black heels and Neil Lane gems.

"WE ARE SOOOO LOVING YOUR POWER!" they shriek with delightness,

"AND WE ARE SOOO GOING TO HURRY UP NOW!" I imitate them, and before they breathe I put my hood on and they copied, and the last thing they knew, we are standing behind Alec, Felix and my _beloved boyfriend_, Demetri.

* * *

_Sneak peak on the next chapter:_

_"Let's go in there guys." Heidi followed and we all nod and put our hoods up. I then bring a mist of thick fog out causing the fight between the Victoria, Laurent, Cullen's, Denali's, Quillette's pack to stop fighting and watch carefully at the mist of fog._

_'Ok this is weird. Why is there a fog right here?' Jasper thought,_

_'Weird' Emmet's thought mused_

_'This is no time for some stupid pranks!' I want to crush Victoria and Laurent for killing Bella!' Edward growled in his mind,_

_'Just a sec Edward. There's some figures in there.' Esme said,_

_ 'Wait, they have cloaks. Isn't that the Volturi?' Rosalie ask on her mind,_

_'Hmmmm...Five red cloak figures and...Oh no! One blue cloak figures. Which means the blue one...the Volturi already found the strongest vampire!' Carlisle shocked,_

_'Smart Fella.' I send it to him and I heard an afraid gasp_

_'Volturi.' Jacob, my bestfriend growled, I then stop when I heard my best friend's growl. It hurt me so much when he growled at me. After all, we are bestfriends, even when our kinds are mortal enemies._

_"Am I just in time for the family reunion?" I ask when the fog is already gone._

* * *

_**PHEW! It's a good thing this chapter is done!**_

_**Bella**__**: Thank you **__**secret diamondstar for adding this story to your favorite list.**_

_**ME:**__** And Sasibell, too. Who did the same.**_

_**Bella**__**: And to laura is cool for adding this story to the story alert.**_

_**ME:**__** All of you guys give me the inspiration to continue this story.**_

_**Yours till the stars twink,**_

_**Nightgirl98**_


	6. Meeting my past, at last?

_**I'm back!**_

_Previous chapter:_

_"WAIT WE WILL COME WITH YOU!" I just sigh and nod followed by shrieking sounds coming from Jane and Heidi. I just laugh at them soooo excited to go there, I teleported our shopping bags in each other's room, ourselves in one alley where there are no one in there, teleported our two red cloaks (for Jane and Heidi) and one dark blue cloak (for Bella, which means she is the most important part of the Volturi) and use my fashion power which I got from a teenage slash girly vampire five years ago. I just dress them up on what is on their mind and poof it is done. Starting from Jane who is now wearing soft beige dress with Jimmy Choo gladiators and a stack of diamond bracelets from Dana Rebecca Designs, Heidi who is now Versace mini and nude suede booties, and me in a embellished black heels and Neil Lane gems._

_"WE ARE SOOOO LOVING YOUR POWER!" they shriek with delightness,_

_"AND WE ARE SOOO GOING TO HURRY UP NOW!" I imitate them, and before they breathe I put my hood on and they copied, and the last thing they knew, we are standing behind Alec, Felix and my __beloved boyfriend__, Demetri._

"Bella!" Demetri said when I put my hand on his shoulder, but before I could say anything, he attack me with one of his passionate kisses and I froze and return the kiss while my left hand wraps itself on his hair and my right hand wrapping itself on his neck. He then wraps both of his arms on my waist. But, disappointedly stop when an annoying clearing throat sound was heard. And guess what? It's Alec.

"There's no time for lovey-dovey stuff right now, Bella." He snap and his voice increase at my name,

"and, still, we have work to do." He continued,

"We have plenty of time, Alec" I snap back and mimicking the increasing voice at his name, but before I continue, I was attack again by Demetri and his passionate kisses which makes me moan in pleasure and do the actions we did earlier and ignoring the audience which is full of giggles from Jane and Heidi, laughter from Felix and the sound of jealousy and outrage from Alec. Alec began to separate us apart by cupping our mouths with his hands.

"Get a room!" he said trying hard not to shout,

"You are just jealous because you didn't got Bella." Demetri said, I glared at him, I did not love anyone to make someone jealous. When Demetri notice my glare he just said,

"What?" he ask and I continue to glare now raising my eyebrow, that is when he knew why and answered,

"C'mon isn't it hilarious when you see him like that?" he whispered but aware that the others could hear him, and we heard more giggles, laughter, and jealousy and outrage.

"You know I didn't love you just because to make a certain someone jealous." I said turning my back at him and I heard a snicker from Alec and a 'hmph' from Demetri,

"I know. But you completely know that I really love you." He said seductively infront of me closing the inches on our bodies,

"Yeah?" I said acting doubtfully

"Yeah" he said and I notice he is getting closer when he wraps his arms again on my waist and I hold my hands ou on his shoulder,

"Then prove it." Now it's my turn to say it seductively, and then his lips met mine again. But again we are being interupted by Jealous Alec and his annoying cough,

"Victoria and Laurent." He said,

"Oh yeah...ummm...yeah...right...we know...sorry..." we said when we release each other thinking that we are soooooo glad we aren't human or we could have blush redder than a tomato,

"Ok" I cleared my voice, "So where are they?" I said with an authorative voice (Daddy taught me)

"When we got here they are talking about you." Felix answered, the first one who is the first one who got over our 'scene'

"Me?" I ask, why are they talking about me?

"Yeah, about how they miss you." Alec said

"And how they love you." Demetri said with disgust on his voice,

"Okkkkkkk..." I said slowly,

"And right now they ended up fighting." Felix reported

"Interesting" I said

"Yeah. And they knew how did you die..." Alec said

"Or if that's what they thought...thanks to Victoria and Laurent." Demetri cut off Alec and continue his sentence,

"Ok. What are we waiting for? Chirstmas?" Jane excitedly said,

"Let's go in there guys." Heidi followed and we all nod and put our hoods up. I then bring a mist of thick fog out causing the fight between the Victoria, Laurent, Cullen's, Denali's, Quillette's pack to stop fighting and watch carefully at the mist of fog.

'Ok this is weird. Why is there a fog right here?' Jasper thought,

'Ok we are in the MIDDLE OF A FIGHT HERE!' Jacob snarled

'Weird' Emmet's thought mused

'This is no time for some stupid pranks!' I want to crush Victoria and Laurent for killing Bella!' Edward growled in his mind,

'Just a sec Edward. There's some figures in there.' Esme said,

'Wait, they have cloaks. Isn't that the Volturi?' Rosalie ask on her mind,

'Hmmmm...Five red cloak figures and...Oh no! One blue cloak figures. Which means the blue one...the Volturi already found the strongest vampire!' Carlisle shocked,

___'Smart Fella.' I send it to him and I heard an afraid gasp_

'Volturi.' Jacob, my bestfriend growled, I then stop when I heard my best friend's growl. It hurt me so much when he growled at me. After all, we are bestfriends, even when our kinds are mortal enemies.

"Am I just in time for the family reunion?" I ask when the fog is already gone. Gasps and thoughts are heard.

'That Voice!' Of course its Edward's

'Very Familiar' I heard it from Alice

'Is that...no...it's impossible.' Emmet said, well it's possible now

'Thats not her! It's not her. It's not her. Could it be?' Jacob thought fighting with himself,

"What brings you here," Carlisle said, and nod towards me, luckily our hoods are still over our heads,

"With her?" he continued asking warily, my friends pull their hood out with their straight and serious face on, as always, and I leave mine on my head

"Well..." Jane said,

"...she..." Heidi nodded towards me,

"...wants to do something here..." Felix continued,

"...and we are here..." Alex said,

"...to watch her." Demetri finished and they are all wearing their evil smiles, including me that shows my deviliouriously pointy fangs. I know they could see only my mouth under my hood because I heard several growls,

"Vampires don't have fangs." One on the Denali coven, I believe is Tanya, curiously eyed me,

"Well...she is NOT your ordinary vampire." Heidi answered, and I think I feel all of their fear (thank you for Jasper's powers)

"THIS IS OUR FIGHT! STAY OUT OF THIS!" Edward the freak and Jacob growled,

"Oh it's not." I simply said, and snap my fingers. In just a blink of an eye, I know that my friends are holding a rope made of fire, vampires and werewolves _**(Let's pretend that it's true 'cause I don't know their weaknesses)**_ only weakness. But before they move, my friends already tied them up into a tree with separated families, but Victoria and Laurent are in one tree. My friends remained on their sides guarding the ropes, while I walk _**(imagine smoke appears when she walks) **_so gracefully towards Victoria and Laurent. When I am half a centimeter away I stop.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT!" Victoria viciously said,

"My REVENGE!" I said sweetly but menacingly,

"But...what did we do to you?" Laurent asked warily, I giggled,

"How I love to be someone terrified with me." I said kneeling with one knee but still with my hood up,

"JUST ANSWER MY QUESTION!" Laurent shouted, but I know that he is frightened by the minute,

"You don't remember?" I said still making them angry,

"What are you talking about?" Victoria impatiently asked, I just release my evil and nasty laugh and followed by the laugh of my friends,

"WHAT SO FUNNY!" a high-pitched voice shrieked, obviously it's Alice,

"Hush. I don't want to ruin this exciting conversation you little pixie freak." I calmly and threatheningly said, snapping my fingers so they all have fire gags over their mouth, except Victoria and Laurent's,

"Ok. Back to bussiness." I said,

"What are YOU doing HERE!" Victoria shouted at the capitalized words,

"But I already told you." I snickered, and so do my friends,

"DON'T PLAY WITH ME! JUST ANSWER IT! NOW!" Laurent shouted impatiently,

"But I'm going to lose the fun." I pouted,

"ARGGGGHHH! YOU ARE SO ANNOYING!" Victoria shouted, I laugh,

"That's what it makes it so fun." I simply smiled at them showing my fangs again, but they just growled, I mean, all of them,

"Fine. Let's just show the subject," I shrugged and stand up, I remove my hood and I was revealed,

'NO!' Victoria and Laurent thought, frightened,

'BELLA!' they all said except the Denali,

'Who is she?' Denali's ask,

"Ok. Now..." I said and go infront of my murderers,

"Where are we?" I asked menacingly,

"H-how..." Victoria trailed of,

"I'll just show you...this is going to take longer than I thought it would be." I pouted and touch the tree. I visualized my past (only the time when the Cullen's left me, when I was attack by Victoria and Laurent and when I was changed) and then it projected into the tree I was touching, which I got the power from the nomads, I know my eyes turn white when I projected. When I look back, I saw the wolves and the Cullen's glared to Victoria and Laurent, while the Denali's look frightened. I heard several growls, so I snap my fingers again to remove their gags,

"TRAITORS! YOU PROMISE US YOU WILL NOT HURT EVERYONE!" Edward growled with Jacob (the wolves are still on their wolf forms),

"HEY WE WANT TO LIVE SO WE LIED!" Victoria shouted back, defending herself,

"Laurent...you even help us to kill James. H-how could you..."Carlisle trailed of, looking betrayed, and face away from them,

"Like she said, we want to live." Laurent answered simply with a hint of evil in his eyes, but when he look back at me, he look scared and frightened.

"As more as I wanted to continue this argument," I said looking evilly to Victoria and Laurent, showing my fangs, but now they are getting shorter by the minutes past (meaning that her fullness is almost gone and will be elated),

"...but I want to see you to suffer," I continued and face my Volturi friends, "...don't you?" I finished and face Victoria and Laurent followed by evil laughs from me and my friends,

"You want to help?" Jane ask with a hint of excitedness on her voice,

"Hahaha...Jane...Jane...Jane, my friend. I'm sure Bella wants to do this. Just let her." Felix laugh menacingly,

"He's right...but...I really love watching Bella kill someone." Demetri smiled menacingly at me and I smiled to raising my eyebrows, as if no one is here but us, but I heard a frightened gasp and I am too evil to know who did it,

"Really, Demetri? You love it when Bella kills someone? Or you love the one who kills, meaning Bella?" Heidi giggled, making me and Demetri laugh a little and we just receive a little 'hmph' and two growls from Edward and Jacob who is still tied up on the tree.

"Ok. Ok. Enough..." I giggled still trying to make myself stop laughing, and then I cough making a sign to be silent,

"As much as I love this talk," I said soothing my voice, "...I want to kill them...DESPERATELY!" I said menacingly making an echo on the capitalized words, and snapping my fingers so that the gags are on their mouths again, at the corner of my eye, I saw my friends took a step back,

"So...I just want to make this game more challenging and," my eyes flickered,

"more exciting." I then snap again my fingers and at the blink of an eye, Victoria's rope is gone, but not Laurent's,

"What are you trying to do? Just tie me up or something? THEN KILL ME NOW!" Victoria shouted,

"Oh..." I giggled,

"...your so cute. Well you got the second part right, but don't worry I will not tie you up." I let out a scary laugh,

"It is more than a torture." I added and my hands began glowing and as the glow grew brighter, flames suddenly appear, I saw Victoria's eyes widen,

"Who's the little weakling now, huh?" I ask making her more and more frightened,

'Good' I thought evilly,


	7. Warning and a Sneak Peak

Bonjour to my precious readers but I have a warning for all of you. It seems I didn't write that Bella is paired to Demetri in my story.

Sorry guys I just warned you, in case you are not a Bella Demetri fan. Sorry. Oh and I notice that I didn't put the 'Sneak Peak' on our last chapter. I am truly sorry, I sure am. But I will now show you the 'Sneak Peak':

_**Sneak Peak:**_

_She tried to escape but I was faster. I throw the flames on her 'accidentally' and got the tree on fire but I don't want to make a commotion and I don't want to see any human here so they could be safe so I always make the fire disappear when it hits some trees. I laughed evilly when she looks happy whenever I miss a shot. She seemed confuse now,_

"_Do you think that I, Isabella Marie Swan Volturi, would miss a shot 'accidentally'? HAHAHAHA! Did I ever tell you that you are so pathetic?" I harshly laughed at her, but when she opened her mouth someone interrupted us,_

"_STOP!" the voice shouted and the there stood in front of Victoria a 5'9 ft tall boy with a blond hair, pale skin, scarlet red eyed boy,_

"_And who is this Vicky?" I ask eyeing the handsome guy and standing from my battle crouch,_


	8. Laurent, Victoria andRiley?

_**Previously on Daughters of Darkness:**_

_"As much as I love this talk," I said soothing my voice, "...I want to kill them...DESPERATELY!" I said menacingly making an echo on the capitalized words, and snapping my fingers so that the gags are on their mouths again, at the corner of my eye, I saw my friends took a step back,_

_"So...I just want to make this game more challenging and," my eyes flickered,_

_"more exciting." I then snap again my fingers and at the blink of an eye, Victoria's rope is gone, but not Laurent's,_

_"What are you trying to do? Just tie me up or something? THEN KILL ME NOW!" Victoria shouted,_

_"Oh..." I giggled,_

_"...you are so cute. Well you got the second part right, but don't worry I will not tie you up." I let out a scary laugh,_

_"It is more than a torture." I added and my hands began glowing and as the glow grew brighter, flames suddenly appear, I saw Victoria's eyes widen,_

_"Who's the little weakling now, huh?" I ask making her more and more frightened,_

_'Good' I thought evilly,_

She tried to escape but I was faster. I throw the flames on her 'accidentally' and got the tree on fire but I don't want to make a commotion and I don't want to see any human here so they could be safe so I always make the fire disappear when it hits some trees. I laughed evilly when she looks happy whenever I miss a shot. She seemed confuse now,

"Do you think that I, Isabella Marie Swan Volturi, would miss a shot 'accidentally'? HAHAHAHA! Did I ever tell you that you are so pathetic?" I harshly laughed at her, but when she opened her mouth someone interrupted us,

"STOP!" the voice shouted and the there stood in front of Victoria a 5'9 ft tall boy with a blond hair, pale skin, scarlet red eyed boy,

"And who is this Vicky?" I ask eyeing the handsome guy and standing from my battle crouch,

"What took you so long Riley?" Victoria ignored me to tell it to the boy, so his name is Riley, and I raised an eyebrow,

"Sorry." He whispered and apologizing to Victoria and he turned to me,

"Who are you?" He asked fiercely to me.

'Hmmmm, he seems to be new-born to me because everyone must know that they must not answer to anyone who is wearing a dark blue cloak.' I thought and grinned while my Volturi friends growled at Riley,

"I" I said stepping forward,

"…am your worst nightmare." I finished,

"And who might you be, Riley boy?" I grinned,

"I am Victoria's mate." He said menacingly grinding his teeth and I laugh at him. He just raised an eyebrow but still on his fighting crouch and Victoria is behind him and I could see she is getting very shaky because of seeking the truth.

"I thought…" I said looking away and glared at the dark forest for a few minutes listen to Victoria's thoughts.

'OH NO!' she thought and I grinned at no one because of her coward-ness, 'SHE WILL KNOW THAT I CHEATED ON RILEY TO USE HIM!' she finished and gasped remembering that Edward could read his mind, at this I heard Edward growled,

'He's not the only mind reader, VICTORIA.' I noted to her and at the corner of my eye that her eyes widened,

"…Victoria's mate is James." I finally added, Riley doesn't take the truth, he thought it is a lie,

"SHE IS NO ONE'S MATE EXCEPT ME!" He shouted fiercely and Victoria grinned,

'Take that, Isabella!' she joyfully thought,

'I'm not done yet,' I answered with a grin,

"You know Victoria I could tell that you are lying or not." I informed her,

"I don't know why you are trying to break our relationship but," Riley said, "YOU MUST STAY AWAY FROM US BEFORE-" he shouted fiercely but broke off because I shouted louder than him that it makes a thunderstorm come and making my hair turn into fire and turning my eyes into the color of leafy-green. He then widened his eyes,

"W-w-what k-k-kind of va-v-vam-vampire are you?" He stammered I grinned again not making the fires go away and step a little forward and stop,

"I'm not your ordinary vampire." I simply said, and before he said anything I take a breath and make the fires go away and my eye color came back to normal which is Fire-Red,

"Ok. I will tell you something," I said, "If you want to know the truth…I will make you see it."

"But how will I know that you are not making this up," he formally said but before I open my mouth Victoria say something at last,

"DON'T LISTEN TO HER RILEY! SHE IS TELLING A LIE! YOU KNOW THAT I DON'T HAVE ANY MATE THAN YOU!" she defensively shouted,

"Defensive much?" I chuckled, Riley then glared at her and turned to me,

"Ok." He nodded, I widened my eyes then raise an eyebrow and then grinned still raising an eyebrow but my eyes aren't wide anymore,

"Are you sure?" I doubtfully said, "I mean, don't you want to shout at me again or saying that I'm a big fat liar or something?"

"No. I have enough of this," he shake his head and straightened up from his crouch and cross his arms through his chest like mine,

"I always doubt that Victoria loves me or not because of the way she says to me of 'I love you'." He explained it shortly, and I just gave him a little nod,

"Ok. If my eyes turned green with silver rings inside, it means you Vicky here," I nod at her and turn back to Riley, "it means she is telling the truth, but…" I quickly said, "When my eyes turn violet with dark rings inside it, it means that she is telling a lie." I said grinning,

"But how will we know that it is true?" Victoria said defensively and I snickered from the tone of her voice,

"Vicky, darling, do you really doubt my powers?" I said,

"Well, no…but I think you are telling a lie." Victoria said now glaring at me, but before I speak, I felt my eyes turned into violet with dark rings on it, making m look like a witch and it left Victoria speechless,

"You lied, you are doubting my powers and you don't think I'm lying," I simply said, and turned again to Riley,

"Shall we?" I ask raising an eyebrow, and I just receive a sigh and a little nod from Riley, I smiled a little because of his smart brain, and I face Victoria,

"So…Vicky," I slowly said concentrating,

"Do you really love Riley?" I ask,

"Yes!" Victoria shouted now irritated, still doubting my powers, I felt my eyes turn into violet with dark rings again inside and I smiled while Riley and Victoria gasps, I heard a growl from Riley,

"No." Victoria sighed and begins to crouch, a killing crouch but Riley step in front of me but I shake my head at him and he seems to know what I mean because he step backward, and begins to glare at Victoria,

"Do still love James?" I ask,

"Yes." She simply said and leap at me, but Riley step forward again but I push him backward and wait for a little while for Victoria to com very close to me. When she is eight inches apart from me, I grab her from her shoulder with one hand and two fingers and throw her at a tree beside Laurent and I saw his eyes, he looks frightened now,

"Trying to attack me, Vicky?" I said grinning and showing off my now short fangs, but instead of an answer, she leaped at me again but with a whoosh from my dark blue cloak, I am gone from my place and now at the top of a tree one yard away from Victoria,

"Over here." I said playfully when she is trying to find me, but before she leaped at me again, Riley finally move and fought her, I left them for only twenty minutes and it seems that no one is winning, I love hearing those heartbreaking and threatening words they spat from each other, finally I yawned, stand up, grab both of them and push them backwards making them hit a tree,

"ENOUGH!" I shouted at my best, loud, authoritively, piercing voice that makes everything stop from what they are doing,

"It is my turn, I think you should rest Riley," I command straightening up, and looking at my prey, at the corner of my eye, I saw Riley lean from the tree and without hesitation he bowed his head to me and covers his eyes. I was surprise at his action, he finally know who is the powerful vampire in here.

"Well Vicky, what are your last words?" I said as I hold her neck with only two fingers,

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" she fiercely spat at me,

"You think so?" I said but before she speak I interrupt her,

"Do you know what my favorite blood is?" I simply ask her and she cringe,

"VAMPIRE'S BLOOD." I said smiling at her with my fiercely frightening smile, and after she gasps, I move her head from the side and bite at her lavishing delicious blood. I felt my surroundings freeze while I drink Victoria's blood out and once I'm finish I drop her in front of me and burn her with my bare hands.

"Sooooo…Laurent" I said after wiping my blood with my tongue.

* * *

_**Hi guys! I know what I promise but I read some of the stories here in fanfiction and it seems I'm having second thoughts of finishing this story. But oh well, just pray that I'm going to finish this! Mwaaaaaah!**_

_**Yours til' the moon shines oh! so brightly to me,**_

_**nightstars (once became nightgirl98)**_

_**P.S**_

_**Yeah, sorry about the cut. But hope you'll enjoy the story! XD  
**_


End file.
